The Chunk
by chickenman6611
Summary: The Chunk, Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

_The screeching of a mob woke the unfortunate __macreddin__ up with a fearful look on his grim face. His parent's stormed into his room._

"_What's happening here?" asked mac_

_Mac had been living with his parents since he was 5._

"_Get out of the house Mac!" Screamed his parents_

_Mac quickly got up and started running, he didn't stop until he was a good 500 blocks away from the house he grew up in, it wasn't then until he remembered his parents. Where had they gone? What are they doing? Thought the suddenly worried macreidden. _

_Quickly he ran back to his house, but when he got there all he saw were dead bodies…_

Never again, thought macreidden. Never will these hellish mobs claim another village. Mac thought as he climbed the cliff with his gathered group, which he called "The Chunk Army" it wasn't really an army, it was mostly just a small group of people who fought alongside him.

"Hey we should get going!" Shouted Snodia

"Yea let's get going, we don't have all day!" said the always-hyper chickenman

Suddenly thefancywhale popped out of the water. "Hey its alright out there! We could probably travel by boat!" Everyone punched down a tree and made their boats.

"TO VICTORY" screamed mac causing everyone to laugh.

_**Later That Day**_

"Do you guys smell that?" asked MLG

"Nope, what do you smell MLG" asked CremeBurleh

"Your delicious pastry smells!" screamed Steven

"Omigod he is so annoying" though Crème in her mind

"THE MOBS, THEIR PILLAGING ANOTHER VILLAGE!" screamed the now worried Balltag

The chunk army hurried down the cliff where a group of mobs were harassing a group of harmless villagers and animals. The group charged the group of mobs, when suddenly…

"OH SHIT" screamed snodia while the villagers and animals took off their costumes to reveal that they were zombies! "It's a trap!"

The group tried to turn around to find that they had already been surrounded by other monsters. Chicken dumped down another liter of red cow and took out his blood covered sword.

"TO BATTLE" Chicken screamed while jittering

They all charged at the mobs, Snodia took a spawn egg out and spawned her signature mooshroom, with it she mowed mobs down with her axe. Crème took out her bow and arrows, fancywhale balltag and Mlg each took out dual, smaller axes while mac pulled out his own sword which he called "the slayer" and charged into the mess.

They slew 100 of zombies, creepers and skeletons, but there were too many. Soon enough they had been surrounded and when the monsters took out their main weapon they knew they were screwed.

**Up in an airship 1000s of blocks above the battle 3 heroes equipped their high tech suits.**

"Charge!" screamed chipmunk.

The 3 heroes charged down into the battle with their battle suits. They each took down the mobs around the chunk army, then they turned their attention to the giant zombie who was not running down the hill away from the fight.

As they landed mac came up to them and gave each other them a great hug.

"Red, Tux, Chip! Good to see you guys!"

"Nice to see you too mac!" Tux replied.

"You want to come with us?" Red asked

"Sure where are you guys going? Asked snodia

"We're on the same quest you guys are!" replied chip.

"That's great! We can fuck up some shit together!" said crème!

So they all teleported back to "the devs" (as they called themselves)'s ship and teleported away to more adventures…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. DEM PIRATES

Uhhhhh I'm so full, thought Mac who had just finished eating 5 porkchops. When are we gonna get to the forbidden castle?

"Where the fuck did chicken go?" Asked Red

"Wait what, where did he actually go? He was here a second ago…" Answered Crème

"HEY GUYS" screamed chicken who suddenly fell from the top of the trees.

"WHAT THE FUCK" screamed Whale who chicken accidently landed on. "That fucking hurt!" at this response everyone burst into laughter while whale was trying to get chicken off his back.

**In the jungle behind a concealed bush, a group of pirates waited for the right moment to strike the chunk army.**

Suddenly a group of misfits jumped out and started to attack the chunk army. One of the men stabbed Mac in the stomach.

"No!" screamed Bally

"Don't worry! I have some extra splash potions of healing!" Replied Whale

The health potion was splashed on Mac who automatically stood up, but it was too late, the group of pirates had already taken the group hostage…

"Hello ya little scoundrals!" Said one of the pirates "My name is Kerrus! This is my group of pirates! This is Aces, and this is Vemacs!" Pointing to the other 2 pirates. "And you will be our dinner tonight!"

Oh great, Mac thought, Pirate cannibals! How can this day get any better?

Suddenly a rustle came from the bushes, and out popped out "The Helpers"! This was a group who was long time friends with the chunk army, in it consisted Verellic, TTL, and Syn!

"There you pirates are! We've been trying to find you for weeks!" Said Verellic in a very happy voice. "And you too chunk army! Happy to see your not dead yet!"

"These guys are with you?" Asked vemacs

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee buddy, Ya know it!" Answered TTl

The pirates quickly untied the chunk army.

"Sorry for the midunderstandings lass, we'll try not to hurt anyone else for the next few days!" cried Kerrus

"Its fine, misunderstandings happen all the time" Said Sno

Mac suddenly smacked a poison 2 potion over Ace's head all while screaming, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IMPALING ME YA BITCH"

Everyone burst out laughing at this remark, even Aces who now looked like he was about to puke out his internal organs. Luckily Chicken always kept a bucket of milk with him to water down his coffee.

After being cured Aces said "Here take this brass whistle! If you even get in trouble just ring it! We'll come to your aid."

"Ahhhh right, heres something from us too!" Said Syn "This is a unicorn spawn egg, this one is named Catie, when you need her, use the spawn egg. You can retrap her when you want to by throwing an egg at her.

"Thanks a ton guys!" yelled Mac, "Have a safe journey!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
